Electronic devices, in particular, portable electronic devices, may include a power storage device (e.g., a battery), that stores power for use by the electronic device when the electronic device is not connected to an external power source. Expanded capabilities of electronic devices may make use of these electronic devices more resource and power intensive, driving a need for additional stored battery power and/or an extension of the usable life of existing stored battery power.